I'll Love You, Always
by xx TrUE L0vE
Summary: Brooke and Mouth, taking place the Monday after the opening of TRIC. Just starting out, so please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my first One Tree Hill Fan Fiction. I love Brouth, so I kept checking on here for some Fan Fiction about them. When I found few, and obviously wanted more, I wrote one myself. I'm not the best writer, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, if I get any thing wrong with the show, please tell me! Hope you enjoy!

As you might have guessed, I don't own any of these characters! None of them!

This is taking place the Monday after Mouth took care of Brooke when she got drunk.

Mouth was never the quarterback of the football team. He was never popular, and at the core, he was pretty insecure. All those things didn't really bother him much. But there was one thing that bothered him more then all those things combined. He's never had a girlfriend.

There was one girl at his school, Tree Hill High, which he loved from afar. The problem was, she didn't feel the same way. Brooke Davis was the girl that every guy wanted to be with. The girl that every other girl wanted to be. When asked about Brooke, most girls would say they hated her, but deep down, they envied her. She had the looks, the money, and every guy in Tree Hill asking for her number. What girl didn't want to be Brooke?

"Hey Peyton, what do think I should wear? I'm meeting Felix tonight." Brooke said with a laugh. She looked around Tree Hill High's parking lot. "And when did things get so dead around here?"

"You know, Brooke, I'm not sure you should be doing...that with Felix. He's bad news." Peyton replied. She was worried about her friend. "He's obsessive; I'm just trying to look out for you."

Brooke wasn't paying attention. "Whatever, it will all be coming off anyway." Brooke giggled.

"Look, I've got to go," she said with an attitude, "I've got better things to do."

Brooke was taken back. "What? Like go to your precious art class? Come on, let's head over to my house. You can help me pick out an outfit!"

"I've got to go. Pick out your own damn outfit." And with that, Peyton left.

From across the parking lot, Mouth saw her. The girl of his dreams. "Come on, you can do it," he told himself. "Stop being such a loser and ask her out already!" His little pep talk was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mouth," Lucas said, "is there something wrong with you? You're talking and no one is there," he said with suspicion in his voice.

"Lucas…hey. Listen, I'm fine, but I've got to go. Catch up with you later?" he said while he was walking away.

"Sure." Lucas yelled across the parking lot.

Mouth was already facing her. He had one goal. Before he knew it he was face to face with Brooke. "Brooke, hey, what's up?" _Why did he always get so nervous around her?_

Brooke looked up. "Hey." She looked back down at the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"Umm…how have you been lately?" Mouth asked shyly.

Brooke looked annoyed. "Mouth, it's not exactly the best time. I've got to go actually. I have to go to class."

_Brooke, go to class? He knew she didn't have to go anywhere. _"Oh, okay." Brooke turned away and headed toward the school. _What was he doing? He couldn't let her get away. _He ran towards the school and quickly stopped her. "Brooke," he put a hand on her shoulder, "you know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Sure," Brooke turned away once more and with a slight eye roll, she was gone. As Brooke was walking away, Felix came to greet her."

"Hey, baby girl. How have you been?" He asked her. "We got plans tonight, right?" He put his fingers through her long, dark hair. "Please tell me we have plans." He whispered in her ear.

"Of course we do." She said with a flirtatious laugh. Felix bent down and kissed her softly. "And Felix," she said smiling, "thanks a lot for taking me home, you know, that night at TRIC."

"No problem, girl. But listen, I got to go. I'll see you tonight." Felix said in a rush. He had plans. He let go of her hand and walked off. Brooke was left there with a small smile. She started heading towards the school.

The worst part? Mouth saw the entire thing.

"Hey Peyton, how are you doing?" Brooke asked, running in the classroom.

Peyton looked up from her unfinished homework. "What? You can't seriously be talking to me right now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke thought for a second. "Are you talking about that little fight we just had? Who cares? Listen, a small fight is not going to break up the best friendship ever created."

"Okay…" Peyton replied. _Why did she let her push her around all the time?_

"So, now that's settled, can we talk? Girl to girl?" Brooke didn't wait for an answer. "I just got back from talking to Felix."

"Figures." Peyton sneered.

"Yeah, it does figure. So anyway," Brooke continued, "I'm thinking about being with Felix. None of this friends with benefits bullshit, like truly together. The sex has been great, I mean really great. But don't you ever want more?" Brooke questioned.

"I've always wanted more." Peyton said back.

"Right," she replied, "and ever since he took care of me that night, you know, after I got totally wasted at TRIC, I've felt totally closer--"

She was interrupted by Peyton. "Felix? Felix didn't take care of you that night. I don't know where you got that from."

"He told me, he was there, I remember." Brooke replied.

"Look, I don't know how Felix got there, but he didn't take care of you. Mouth did."

A/N: Please Review! Any reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters!

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" Brooke screamed at him. Her patience was running low today. "Felix! Turn around and look at me!"  
  
"What are you talking about Brooke?" He said calmly. "Get away with what?"  
  
"You are so full of bullshit, you know that?" Brooke yelled, almost in tears. She tried to contain herself. "Do you?" she asked a second time.  
  
"Look, Brooke, maybe if you told me what you are talking--"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. Peyton told me, so don't give me that, 'I care about you' bullshit, because if you truly cared about me, you wouldn't have lied to me."  
  
Felix tried to keep his cool. "Brooke, what did Peyton tell you? What did I lie to you about?" _He knew what she was talking about.  
_  
"Mouth took care of me. She saw him take me home after I got totally wasted at TRIC. Do you know what you were doing? Making out with that slut you came with." Brooke was now in tears. "And do you know what the worst part is? You lied to me. I can't be with a guy that I can't trust, so we're through."  
  
"Brooke, we were never going out." Felix said coldly.  
  
"I don't want to look at you, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to think about you." Brooke said back.  
  
Mouth saw the fight growing before his eyes. He was around; he was always where Brooke was. He wanted to run over there, protect her, save her. He wasn't going to walk away this time.  
  
Felix grabbed Brooke's arm. "Come on, baby. It doesn't have to be this way. I still want to be with you tonight, you know how well we are--"  
  
"I'd take that no, as a no." Mouth grabbed Felix's arm off of Brooke's. "I suggest you stay away from her."  
  
"Mouth, stay out of this." Felix said with anger. "I've got this covered."   
  
"I'm not to going to stay out of this." Mouth shot back. "When one of the few people that I care about is being treated badly, I don't just walk away."  
  
"Mouth," Brooke pleaded, "Please, I'm okay." She lied. Tears started streaming down her face. "I've got to...I've got to go." Brooke turned around and ran home.

Mouth watched the girl he loved run away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school, Brooke walked up to her home depressed. She hadn't talked much today. _How could he have possibly done that to her? She was Brooke, Brooke Davis. What guy would do that to Brooke?_ Brooke snapped out of it when she was greeted with a bouquet of beautiful white roses. There was a card attached.

The card read: Sorry about what Felix said yesterday, he shouldn't have. You're beautiful. Mouth.

Brooke felt a tear forming in her eye. _Could she be falling for Mouth? No, he wasn't her type. It was still sweet of him to buy her flowers._ Brooke took out her key, and opened up her door. She didn't think about him again.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Brooke!" Peyton yelled after class, "What's up?" Peyton was obviously over the little spat from a few days ago.

"Peyton, hey. Nothing, just got a lot on my mind." They made their way down the halls of Tree Hill High without a word. "So," Brooke started just as they opened the door to freedom. "What have you done the past couple of days? Any necessary information I need to know?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Nope, nothing really." Peyton replied.

They settled down at one of the lunch tables outside. Peyton noticed Mouth staring Brooke's way from a nearby table. He quickly looked away. Peyton laughed. "Looks like Mouth has a thing for you. Does he have an obsession or something?" Peyton laughed again.

"Shut up, he does not." Brooke said.

"I don't know, the looks he gives you and--" She said, laughing harder with every word.

"Peyton, shut up. He gives me a few looks, he buys me some flowers. So what?" Brooke replied.

"Wow! He gave you flowers." Peyton said with a fake surprise, putting a hand over her mouth. "Sounds like a crush to me. Just a few years until you start popping out his babies." Peyton was hysterically laughing.

"Look, you don't know the half of it." Brooke replied. "It's not like that. He's just a friend. Acquaintance, actually."

"If you say so." Peyton said, finally calming down. Her laughter came back when Mouth got up and started walking over. "Oooh! Look, here he comes. You better be ready for this one."

"Shut up." Brooke said under her breath.

As Mouth came closer, Brooke got more annoyed with Peyton's side comments. Mouth finally approached Brooke. "Hey Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She wanted to keep the conversation and short as possible.

Peyton piped in. "Hey Mouth."

Mouth's attention shifted to Peyton. "Hey Peyton." It quickly moved back to Brooke. _She was so beautiful. He could smell her._ There was a long silence, almost unbearable.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go." Peyton said quickly. "Leave you two alone." She whispered in Brooke's ear. Brooke gave her a shove. Peyton giggled as she left. "Have fun." Peyton said sarcastically.

Peyton was soon out of sight. Mouth saw this as the best time. "So, Brooke, did you get my flowers?" _He was unsure of what she would say. Would it be disappointing?_

"Yup." Brooke said in a monotone voice. She didn't seem interested.

Mouth was disappointed. It was over. "Alright," he said, trying to cover up the hurt in his voice, "I just wanted to make sure you got them." He turned around and started walking back to his original table.

Brooke didn't know what to do. She couldn't get around it; she had to tell him eventually. This was as a good of time as any. "Mouth." She said.

Mouth turned around with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. She knew this was going to be hard for him. Who wanted to be let down by Brooke Davis? She got up from her table, walked over to him, and prepared for the worst.

"Mouth, it's just..." Brooke started. "We're much better as friends." There was a short pause. "I mean...well, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry about it." Mouth looked hurt, like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. Brooke could see it.

"Look, Mouth, I'm sorry. It's just the way it has to be." Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. "It's the way it has to be." She repeated.

Mouth nodded, even though he didn't agree. "I understand." He took her hand off of his shoulder. "Bye Brooke."

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them all. It's been about a week since the last update. Not too bad. Please R/R!

I don't own any of the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Brooke had made a full comeback. At least on the outside. On the inside? Not so much. She had trusted Felix, but it's not like they were dating, right?

"Ahhh, I haven't had sex in weeks, it's killing me." Brooke complained. "It's really hard."

Peyton let out a huff under her breath. "There's more in the world then sex, Brooke."

"I know, there's just that secure feeling that you have with a guy when he's holding you." Brooke said compassionately. "I don't know, I just feel safe."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You don't need a guy, you're just fine on your own."

"No, that's the problem Peyt. I'm not fine. I'm feeling like shit actually, and...I don't know, I've just never felt this way before. It's like, the only thing I was good at, the only thing I have ever been good at is guys, and now?" Brooke replied. "Now what am I good at?"

"Look, it's easy to fall into Felix's trap. He's smooth, I get that." Peyton told her, truly caring about her friend. "You just can't, you can't trust someone like that."

"I don't, it's just--," Brooke stopped mid-sentence. It was Felix. He walked up to her with that confident smile. In his hand was a red rose. His smile slowly dropped when he approached her, and he seemed to become worried. _Would she accept his apology?_ He motioned for her to stand, and she did without a word. He wrapped her arms around her, and for a second, Brooke felt pure happiness. _Or was it?_

"Brooke," He whispered in her ear. "Take me back?" Felix questioned. He backed up from her, unsure of himself.

Brooke looked into his eyes, down at the rose, and back into his eyes. Her wit came back. "If I remember correctly," she started, "We never officially dated. So why the sudden attention?" she said sarcastically. "Did the whore dump you? Because if she did, she really has a good head on her shoulders." She said, knowing she would probably regret it later. "Am I a rebound, because you have to know, I don't play that game."

"Rebound? No Brooke. What are you talking about? She didn't mean anything to me. You... you mean something to me." He replied, finally spitting it out. "I care about you."

"Then why have we never dated? Why haven't you wanted me for more then just a sex object?" She broke away from his arms. "Why?" she repeated.

Felix laughed. "I wasn't the one who made the agreements, girl."

Brooke let out a giggle, the first real giggle since she found out about Felix lying to her. "Oh, right, I remember that. I might just have to dig that up, put you in your place." She said, with a slight smile. This is they way she wanted it to be. _Or did she?_

Felix took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Tonight?" he whispered in her ear, "What about tonight?"

Brooke could only nod. He broke away from her hand, and gave her the rose. "For you." Felix told her. "And only for you." He winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you tonight." He left.

Brooke could barely move, let alone talk. What she wanted to do to him. Oh, what she wanted to do to him. To be with him, to touch him...to be touched. Tonight would be the night. Brooke pondered on her relationship with Felix. Would they ever date? Would she still feel like this? Would it always be...friends with benefits? She wanted more, she knew she wanted more. But did he want more? Did he want to be with--.

Her best friend's yelling interrupted her thoughts. "Brooke! Brooke! Hello," she continued once she received Brooke's full attention. "Best friend, right here." Peyton pointed to herself, feeling a little angry Brooke wouldn't give her the juicy details. "What happened, what's up with you and Felix?"

"Nothing." Brooke replied, knowing that Peyton could see right through her.

"Next time you try to lie to me, make sure I'm not five feet away." She said, with slight sarcasm in her voice. _Brooke knew she wasn't mad._

"I'll be sure to do that."

"So," she started again, after a short pause. "Give me the info. What's the deal with Felix?"

Brooke gave her a look. The look that only true best friends can give each other. This look can say a thousand words.

"You like him, don't you?" Peyton questioned her friend, sure of the answer.

"Yeah, I do."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Brooke woke up with a jolt. She looked beside her. Felix. Last night had been beautiful. Something that would come out of a movie. She could hear him breathe. Brooke loved to watch him sleep. She never came right out and told him, but there were times when he stayed the night, and she would just watch him.

Felix gradually awoke from his sleep. "Hey, girl." Felix said, softly kissing her on her lips. "Have a good night?"

"The best." Brooke said as she jumped on top of him, kissing up and down his neck. "You know, I really could get used to this." She said moving down to his stomach.

"Brooke, I love you."

Brooke stopped immediately. "You what?" She questioned, not quite making eye contact. Those three words meant everything to her. She had wanted to hear those three words for so long. How come it wasn't having the desired effect?

"I love you. I just wanted to tell you. I mean, you don't have to say anything back. Just, for a long time all I have been to you is a...friend. And I want more. So it's up to you, Brooke." Felix said, suddenly forming atoughness."Take it, or leave it."

Brooke slowly rolled off of Felix. "I love you, too." Brooke managed to get out. _But was it the truth? _She didn't know. It was all hitting her too fast. She stared up at her ceiling. _They just made up yesterday, and now they are saying 'I love you'._ Brooke knew the truth. But she couldn't say.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Felix said, honestly pleased. "How about I take you out on a date, a true date. Does tomorrow work for you?" he said while he got out of her bed.

Brooke was again at a loss for words. She just nodded.

"Great." He said, collecting his clothes. "Pick you up at, let's say, 8:00?"

"Um, sure. That would be...nice." _Nice? What the hell was she saying?_

"Alright, babe." Felix said, sliding his finger across her lips. "See you then."

In a flash, he was gone. But Brooke was ecstatic. She had a feeling this was going to work out. _Was that feeling wrong?_

A/N: Yeah, I know. Absolutely no Brouth. But please R/R anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to get this up earlier, but with all the upgrading to the site, I obviously couldn't.

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't particularly like last chapter either. After all, it is a Brouth fan fiction! Don't worry; Mouth is actually in this chapter! Thanks again, please R/R!

-------------------------------------------------------------

With each passing day, Brooke and Felix kept getting closer and closer. A walk on the beach here, and romantic dinner there. Brooke was in complete bliss. They were now constantly together, and could never be separated. One night, Felix decided to surprise Brooke and make her dinner.

"Wait, don't open your eyes yet!" Felix said to Brooke. He was leading her into his house, covering her eyes so she couldn't open them.

"Felix, come on! Where are you taking me?" said an anxious Brooke.

"Hold on, babe." He led her into the dining room. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Brooke slowly opened her eyes. A candle-lit dinner for two. "Felix...I..I mean.---"

"It's okay, Brooke. I know what you're trying to say. I want this to be perfect. You and me..." he started, looking deep into her eyes. "Forever."

Brooke could feel tears coming on. "Felix, thank you." she said with pure sincerity. She looked back down at the table, beautifully lit with candles. She then looked back up at Felix. "I love you." She kissed him.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

"So," he said, changing his tone. "How about some food?"

Brooke laughed. "Sounds great."

He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Madam, you may now take your seat," he said stretching out his arm towards her seat.

"Well, thank you sir." Brooke said, playing along. Brooke had never felt this way before.

They spent the dinner laughing and overall enjoying them selves. Felix threw out a few corny jokes, but Brooke laughed anyway. She loved him. That love would stand the test of time.

"So, Brooke, ready to crash for the night?" Felix said.

She laughed. "I know you better then you know yourself. 'Crashing for the night' never means just 'Crashing for the night'"

"Well, when you got me, you got me." he said while flashing a smile. "Maybe there could be a little you and me involved." He moved closer towards her. "You and me." he repeated, still moving closer.

"Let's go!" she yelled. She grabbed his arm swiftly and dragged him into his bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday, Brooke came to school completely content with her life. Her relationship, her friends, and her life in general seemed to be perfect. She could have sworn she skipped to her English class. But as they say, "All good things must come to an end."

"Felix!" Brooke yelled, trying to catch up. Classes were finally over. "Hey," she started, once she received his attention, "I was thinking, maybe we could get together tonight. What do you say?"

"Sorry girl, I can't tonight. But why don't we hook up tomorrow?"

Brooke's smile faded. "Oh, okay." She was a little hurt, but would never show it. Not around Felix. "You sure you can pencil me in?" she said with a cute laugh.

"For you? Anything." He gave her a small peck on the lips. "But listen, I gotta go. Finals, you know."

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Brooke replied.

"Absolutely, later." He left. Without a kiss, a hug, nothing. He just left.

A couple feet away, there was Mouth. He hadn't talked to Brooke since she let him down 'easy'. And the tough part was, he _still_ loved her. He _still_ felt everything he felt for her that day and maybe more. It _still_ hurt. He didn't know if it would ever stop hurting.

"Mouth, how are you?" said a voice behind him. Mouth turned around. It was Lucas.

"Lucas, I've been better." He said truthfully. Mouth looked back at Brooke. He couldn't get over her. The way she laughed, the way she talked, the way she walked.

"Mouth, is something wrong? I mean, you've never been like this. What happened?"

"Lucas, have you ever wanted something you can't have? That you'll never be able to have." Mouth asked him.

"Yeah, it's happened."

Mouth looked at Brooke, and then back to Lucas. "That's what's wrong." Mouth left, knowing he would never be able to be with her.

Brooke had been standing there, puzzled, and for a moment upset. This was, until she saw Peyton walking across the parking lot. Her face brightened up. A little.

"Peyton, what's up?"

"Brooke, hey." She noticed the small frown on Brooke's face. "What's the matter, is everything okay?" Peyton questioned.

"What? Nothing, nothing. Listen, what are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could do some serious damage."

"Yeah, that would be great." Peyton gave her a smile. She was excited. Since Brooke and Felix got together, she hadn't got many chances to spend time with Brooke.

"Awesome," Brooke replied. Peyton started to turn around. "Hey, Peyton, where are you going?" Brooke asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I've, I mean I guess I was just going to---"

"Come on, Peyt. You weren't going to leave me here alone! I think I'm going to have to break in a new best friend." Brooke replied sarcastically.

Peyton laughed at her bad joke. "It doesn't get much better then Peyton Sawyer." She told her friend.

"No, it doesn't." Brooke said with a sudden change of voice. Brooke linked arms with Peyton. "Come on, let's go!"

They started to run off until they ran into someone familiar. It knocked both parties down on the ground.

"Oh, hey, sorry Mouth!" Brooke said. "Kinda didn't see you there!" Peyton and Brooke were laughing hysterically.

_Of course she didn't see him there. Who did? He was just the kid that popped in from time to time. She was his world. But, nevertheless, he would always be the friend. There was nothing he could do to change that._ "No, problem. I'm fine." Mouth said while he stood up, dusting himself off.

"You know, Mouth, you are always so understanding." Brooke said jokingly. "I can always count on you!"

Brooke and Peyton contained themselves and stood up. "Mouth," Brooke started, "We've got to go, you know, girl stuff. Catch up with you later?"

Mouth just nodded. The girls started across the parking lot once again.

"Yeah." Mouth said to himself. "You can always count on me."

He turned back towards Peyton and Brooke running along. They didn't seem to have a care in the world.

And then, all hell broke lose. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton glanced towards on what had Brooke's focus. Felix. Felix kissing a girl, a girl that was _not_ Brooke.

"Brooke, look---" Brooke cut her off.

"No, look it's okay. I knew this was going to happen eventually." Brooke started to cry. "I guess it was too good to be true, huh?"

"Brooke, you are way to good for Felix. Okay?" Peyton wiped her eyes. "You deserve much better."

"Peyton, do you mind if I make a rain check on our plans tonight? I don't think I'm up for it." Brooke was still crying.

"Of course, go home and get some rest." Peyton replied. She was sad she wouldn't be able to spend time with her friend, but she knew Brooke needed a break.

"Thanks, Peyton." She turned away, thought for a second, and turned back. "And your right, it doesn't get better than Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke silently thanked her and approached Felix. She was more outraged then she expected she would be. He was still kissing whatever slut he picked up this week.

"Guess forever is pretty short." Brooke screamed at him.

Felix was alarmed. "Brooke, this is nothing, I mean, it's just---"

"Save it. I don't need your bullshit." Brooke said turning away. She turned back. "Felix, I hope you rot in hell."

"Brooke, Brooke, come back!" Felix yelled. She started running. "Brooke!"

Brooke ran home. She couldn't take it. She cried while she ran. She knew not to trust him. _Why did she?_

A/N: Please R/R. Just a note, next week will be major Brouth! I can't wait to write it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Hope you like the chapter. Defiantly a lot of Brouth here! This is one of the last chapters, and I want to end strong. Again, I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R and give me constructive criticism!

I don't own any of the characters, obviously.

------------------------------------------------

Brooke arrived at her house still in tears. She started running up to her door, but collapsed at her stairs. She didn't care who saw her, she was a wreck. _Felix, how could he do this to her? How could she be this stupid? Why…Why…Why? _She slammed her fist into the grass beside her and burst into tears once more. She started to drag herself to the door, but a soft voice behind stopped her.

"Brooke?"

She looked behind her. "Mouth, look…I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She wiped her tears out of her eyes. "See? I'm fine." She said with an unconvincing smile.

"Brooke," he started, "I know you're not okay. And you have every right to be feeling like this." Mouth sighed and walked toward her. "Will you let me come inside?"

Brooke didn't say anything. Did she want Mouth to come inside? Normally, she would have made an excuse to get out of it, but under the circumstances…she needed someone by her side. "I would love that."

Mouth held his arm out to her to help her up. She hesitated at first, but then took his hand. "Thanks" she said, looking down.

They entered Brooke's house. He was nervous, but there was something about Brooke. Something he couldn't put into words. He wasn't _as_ nervous, almost comfortable. To Mouth's surprise, she led him up to her bedroom. As they entered the room, he saw her motion him to the bed. He did without a word.

Neither talked for a while. They just sat there, next to each other. Brooke finally spoke up.

"So, why did you follow me home?" she asked him.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her so bad it was killing him inside. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he wanted to be with her. But, what was the use?

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said somewhat truthfully. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Brooke was surprised he said this. It was the way he said it, you could tell he was genuine. "Thanks, you're the best." She said, laying her head on his shoulders.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know."

They sat in silence again. He knew she wasn't ready to talk. But when she was ready, he'd be there.

"I just…I just thought I could trust him, you know?" Brooke said after about 30 minutes of silence. She started to cry again.

"Brooke…it'll be okay." He said, holding her close. "It'll be okay," he said again. "I'm here, I'll always be here for you, Brooke."

"I thought I loved him," she said, fighting through the tears. "I guess, it just hurts when you find out the person that you thought you loved so much is…is a fake. You know what I mean?"

"I don't. Not really. I've actually…I've actually never…" Mouth said, stuttering on his words. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know._ Would she think he was some sort of a loser?_ "I've actually never had a…girlfriend."

"Never had a girlfriend?" She said with shock. "Damn, I almost feel I should be comforting you right now." She laughed through her tears.

At least he got a laugh. "It's not so bad. I guess you get used to being the 'friend'."

Brooke thought about it. Mouth was always so nice. _How come he has never had a girlfriend?_ "You mean, it doesn't bother you?"

"I guess it does sometimes. But I try not to let it bring me down."

"Well," she started, "This can't go on any longer. I'm convinced, we have to find you a girl!" she said with a sudden change of tone.

Mouth was happy he got her mind off of Felix, but didn't exactly want to talk about this, either. "There's actually someone I'm interested in."

"No way! Come on, you have to spill!" she said, slapping him on his arm in a playful manner. "What's her name, what's she like?"

Once again, Mouth had an uncontrollable urge to tell her everything. That he watched her and loved her. But he sighed, knowing it was impossible. "She's beautiful." He started, "and she's incredible, and she's…I love her."

"Oh my gosh! This is so adorable. I have to hook you two up! What's her name?" Brooke asked again.

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why? I'm your friend, you know I'm here for you!"

"Because…because it wouldn't matter. I know she doesn't think of me _that way_, and I know that she won't, ever." A tear ran down the side of his face.

"Mouth, what if there's a chance? I mean, what if she really does think of you _that way_? There's always a chance."

"Trust me, there isn't one. If there was a chance, I would have told her." Mouth said truthfully. He got up off the bed and wiped the single tear.

"If that's what you want." Brooke said. "But I just want you to know," she started as she got off the bed as well, "_Any_ girl would be lucky to be with you." Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_Then why not her? _

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mouth, hey!" Lucas said as Mouth walked up to the court. "What to play a little ball?" Mouth looked upset. "No?"

"You know as well as me, I have no skills, at well…anything."

"Your loss." Lucas said as he tossed the ball through the net. He retrieved the ball and turned back towards Mouth. "What's up? I know you didn't come here to play basketball."

"You know that…that thing I was talking about. The thing I couldn't have?" Mouth said as he looked down at his shoes, and then back up at Lucas.

"Mouth, you have something you want to talk about?" When Mouth didn't reply, Lucas asked him, "You wanna sit down?"

Mouth nodded and walked toward the picnic table. Lucas followed him. "Luke, I have some feelings, I've been feeling them for a long time."

"For Brooke?"

Mouth sighed. How did he always know? "You knew?"

"I thought it was public knowledge." He said with a laugh.

"Not funny." That shut up Lucas fast. "It's just, I don't want to say anything, because I know she doesn't feel the same way."

Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "Mouth, how do you know?"

"I've come to a point in my life where I've accepted myself for who I am. The person I will always be. I can't change it, you can't change it, no one can. Girls like Brooke…they don't fall for guys like me. They fall for guys like Felix."

"You know that's over, Mouth. You can't hide behind it anymore."

"I know it's over. But the simple fact that she fell for him, and not me. I don't want to be the rebound Luke. Today, Brooke was so vulnerable. I probably could have done anything, but I didn't. Because I care about her."

"I know you do." He interrupted.

Mouth looked down again. "Lucas, you mind if I stay here, watch you play? I hardly get the chance anymore."

"You sure you don't want to talk? Because I'm here for you."

"Not right now." Mouth said, knowing he didn't want to talk.

"Okay," Lucas said, getting up. He started dribbling, and he ran towards the hoop for a lay-up.

A/N: Please R/R. Just to let you know, next chapter will be the last. I haven't written it yet, so please review! I liked writing this chapter, a lot of Brouth! I hope you enjoyed it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, sorry that it has been so long since the last update. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because I know I really enjoyed writing it. If you could, please review and tell me how you liked the ending. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed throughout this story. Thanks!

I don't own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke threw a soft teddy bear into the box. Felix had given her that bear. Felix. The same Felix that cheated on her. The anger was building up inside of her. She dragged her food back with the intention of kicking it. She regained control and put her foot back down. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

"Well, I guess that's all." She said to herself. "The whole relationship is in that box."

She sat down on her bed and took out her journal. She's never told anyone that she writes in one, they wouldn't have expected it. Her own friends probably would have laughed at her. But it was a security for her. It was for her eyes, and her eyes only. She sighed, took out her favorite pen, and started writing:

'Wow, life sucks. I actually thought Felix was different. Different from Lucas, I guess. But I guess he's just a cheater, too. All guys are like that. It's in their genes or something. It's hard to pinpoint my feelings right now. Angry? Upset? I don't know. I guess it's just--'

The doorbell rang. "Damn." Brooke said as she put aside her journal. She got up and looked out the window. It was Felix. "Great," she said as she grabbed the box and ran downstairs. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming." She yelled.

When she opened the door, she had no sympathy. "Felix? I can't believe that you had the nerve to come here."

"Listen, Brooke---"

"No, you listen," she said, putting the box of all the things Felix had ever given her. "How the hell could you have done this to me? You promised me, you promised me we would be together…" She started to sob. "…forever."

"Nothing's forever, Brooke."

"Then why the hell did you say it? Why? Oh, wait, I know. To sleep with me?" Felix didn't say anything. "You are shallow."

"Well, I didn't exactly have to tell you we were going to be together forever for you to sleep with me. It's not like you were a challenge."

Brooke slapped him. "How dare you say that?" Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't need you. I can't believe I thought I could be with you. I should have stuck with my instincts."

"And what did they say."

"That you're an asshole." She kicked the box at him and said, "You can take your shit and leave." Brooke slammed the door in his face and leaned up against it. The tears kept coming. Once she contained herself, she peeked out the window. No Felix. Nothing.

She headed up the stairs back to her journal. She felt that was all she had. She looked at what she had written before. 'I guess it's just'. That's where she left off, and she had no idea how to finish that. She crossed it out in fury. She started crying again, tears falling on the paper. When she finally could write again, she knew what she was feeling. She continued:

'Felix just came to my house, and I finally realized something. I need to slow down. I just can't sleep with every guy I come in contact with. It's just not fair. I'm just always wondering if I will ever find the guy for me. Maybe I haven't met him yet. Or maybe I have.'

She stopped writing. Was she actually thinking about…Mouth? No way. Not possible. But she couldn't fight it; she knew that she was thinking about him. But seriously, Mouth? She started writing again:

'Wow, something just came to me, something I thought would never come to me. I just thought of Mouth as more then a friend.' She laughed, and felt slightly better. 'He's sweet, I mean, he knew when I was sad and came over and… comforted me. He's smart, and even kinda cute.' Brooke laughed again. 'And I know he has a little crush on me. But, I've never seen him more then a friend. A really good friend. There is something about him. I don't know, but he's different. Different in a good way, it's defiantly good. I just--' She stopped writing and got up.

"…never realized it," She said out loud. "I need to go see him." Brooke said to herself as she ran out of her room.

---------------------------------------------

"And Lucas Scott shoots another three," Mouth yelled as Lucas caught the ball.

"Thanks for coming by, Mouth. This is fun." Lucas said as he shot again. He walked over to the picnic table where Mouth was sitting. "You sure you don't want to play?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mouth said with a laugh.

"Well," Lucas started, "I'm glad to see you're happy again."

"Happy as I can be, I guess."

They both heard a car coming towards them, and turned their heads. It was Brooke. She got out of her car, and ran towards them, as Lucas and Mouth got up, and walked towards her.

"Hey, Brooke!" Lucas yelled across the court. She walked right past him. "Nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically.

"Mouth," she said as she approached him. "I need to talk to you."

Mouth was silent. "Okay." He said, a little shaky. Brooke looked back at Lucas and gave him a little head nudge.

"Alright, I get the hint." He said, laughing. "See you later." Lucas started to walk away, and Brooke turned back towards Mouth.

"Wow, this is a little awkward." Mouth said, starting the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled her back so he could look straight into her eyes. "Brooke, I get it. I know you don't like me more then a friend, and I get that you never will. I get that you think of me as a little brother." He stopped and took a breath. "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I don't think it ever can. Because I'm in love with you, Brooke."

She looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying, she knew that. Why was it so hard for her to tell him how she felt? She was usually so good with guys, but this was different. Butterflies came, and she knew this was right. She leaned over to him slowly, and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, Mouth was stunned. "Brooke--" he started, and then got cut off.

"No, it's my turn to talk. I know that this is the right thing to do. And I know that I want to be with you. Today, when you came over, I just felt so safe. All I want is to feel that again. I want to be with you."

Mouth smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Brooke also smiled, and started to cry. Mouth brushed away her tears. "I'll always be here for you, Brooke."

"I know you will. And that's what makes me feel so special, and safe." She said.

She gave him a hug, and looked deep into his eyes. This is where she wanted to be. It was perfect.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with the story! Thanks for all your comments and thanks for reading. It really helped to read all the reviews. Again, this is the end, but I would really love to hear what you thought of the end. I had an awesome time writing it, so I might be back for a sequel!


End file.
